


Sunrise, Sunset

by lupinjoallen



Series: Lupin's Stories [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinjoallen/pseuds/lupinjoallen
Summary: Cas is a lover, whether it be gentle or rough truly depends on the time of day.





	1. Part One

You shivered as you felt lips on the back of your neck. A smile spread across your face as you kept your eyes closed. Hands wandered over your body, caressing every inch of you.

Castiel liked to wake up early. You found that out soon after he'd become human. He liked the sweet kisses and the little cups of coffee you'd make. He liked the feeling of your hand in his. But more than that, he liked waking up early and kissing you everywhere.

"I know you're awake," He whispered, throat still not up to speed with his waking body.

You giggled as he turned you onto your back. You were ready to say something when his lips pressed against yours. His arms were already around you, keeping you close to him. Castiel's tongue swiped over your lips before he kissed down your jaw and neck, grinding into you softly. You moaned, feeling his erection pressing against you. He smiled, remembering you were both bare from the night before. He remembered the way you cried out for him and rode him for all his worth.

He moaned as he kissed over your chest, cupping your breast softly as he whispered, "My beloved."

You whimpered a bit as his lips caressed over your torso, kissing your chest and stomach intimately. Castiel loved to kiss you. He'd realized that long ago. Becoming human seemed to intensify this though. He could already feel his body reacting as he kissed every inch of you slowly. You smiled as he moved back over you again, cupping your face. "I love you," You whispered softly.

"And I love you, Y/N..." Castiel whispered before kissing you softly. Slowly he pushed into you, moaning weakly. You shivered.

His moans always set you off. It was the most amazing sound. At times, it would come out low and carnal. Those were the times when you two would be riding each other like animals, screaming and crying out in pleasure. Then there were times like this. Those slow, blissful moments that left you whimpering and moaning. His moans would always be soft and weak.

Castiel slowly thrusted into you, kissing your cheeks and neck as he kept his arms around you. Always he'd hold you close. Whether he was fucking you or making love to you, he kept your body close to him. His hands were roaming over your back, rubbing and pressing. You always analyzed this as a need for comfort or a security that you were there. You always wondered what his fears were.

But as the ex-angel rolled his hips, stroking against your g-spot, you didn't care. You just wanted to be in this bliss for hours. Castiel kept moving, stooping his head to kiss your breasts as his thrusts became faster. You whimpered and squeaked as he bit your nipple softly. He sucked softly, keeping his hips at a steady pace.

He pushed down his carnal need to start fucking you into the mattress again. Castiel kissed your chest gently and sucked small little marks onto your breasts. He rubbed your hips with his thumbs as he kissed up your neck again.

You shivered as he panted into your neck, rising goosebumps on your skin. "Oh, Cas," You moaned, meeting his thrusts.

"Y/N," He whispered, closing his eyes tight as he moved deeper into you. Your moan egged him on and he wrapped his arms around you again, rolling his hips faster and deeper into you. He looked into your eyes as he felt your walls tightening. With a moan, you began to orgasm, keeping your eyes locked onto his. "O-Oh, Y/N!" He moaned, kissing you hard as he began to thrust quicker into you.

You moaned, feeling him move faster as his muffled moans became weak little cries of pleasure. With a final gasp, you felt him still into you as he pressed his face into your neck, cradling you to him. You moaned and rocked your hips, moving up his cock as it spilled his cum inside of you. It caused him to shudder and moan louder as you thrusted.

Finally, you collapsed beneath him, panting with a light shine of sweat. You smiled and ran your fingers up his back, realizing he had yet to move. You kissed his head and played with his hair.

Castiel laid there, enjoying wrapping you up with his body and staying still inside of you. He sighed after a long moment and began to kiss your neck softly, making you smile as you saw the sun finally rising and beaming rays into your bedroom.

"Ass-butt," You teased. "You woke me up before sunrise."

Castiel smiled, pushing to look down at you. "I needed you," He said softly, stroking your cheek. You saw something in his eyes that worried you. He just smiled and shook his head. "I had a bad dream. I dreamed that you had left me." He gulped, unsure of what else to say until you cupped his face and pulled him down, kissing him gently. It was enough to reassure him.


	2. Part Two

It had been a long day. You returned to your home, exhausted from work. It wasn't bad. The hunt just lasted longer than you'd anticipated. Having said that, you were grateful your boyfriend, Castiel, had gotten his Grace back. He seemed lost without it. Having said that, it meant he was with your friends, The Winchesters, a bit more. He was aiding them in hunts and what not. You didn't mind, but you did miss him.

You stepped into the room you once shared with him, only to blink in surprise. "Y/N," He said softly, smiling to you.

There he was. Castiel was standing right in front of you, the sun setting through your windows. You smiled widely and hurried to him, kissing him the moment your arms were around him. "Castiel," You whispered happily.

"I have missed you too," He said, pulling you close and kissing you. You could feel your body reacting to him instantly, gasping when you felt a pressure against your core. "Something wrong?"

You smirked, realizing he was using his Grace to pleasure you. "Castiel, I've only just gotten you back."

He hummed, nodding, before saying, "And yet I heard your desires. Almost like a prayer when you chant my name as you touch yourself, Y/N." You blushed darkly, realizing he did, in fact, listen to your thoughts even those miles away. "Do you know how beautifully distracting you are?" You bit your lip, both aroused and embarrassed. Castiel smirked and you suddenly found yourself pinned on the bed. You felt the pressure become more intense, an unseen force thrusting inside of you.

"Cas!" You yelped, moaning loudly. You were still dressed, covered in dirt and scratches from the hunt and being Grace-fucked on your mattress. Castiel loomed over you, palming his erection with that damn smirk of his.

The angel knelt by your head as he pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly. He pressed the tip against your lips and you eagerly opened your mouth, moaning as he kept pushing his Grace in and out of you. You moaned, squirming as you sucked his cock. You looked up into his eyes, seeing them darkening slowly.

"Y/N," He moaned, his head rolling back. He began to thrust himself into your mouth, his Grace slipping away. You readjusted, kneeling on the ground and pushing your mouth further down his cock. "Oh, Father!" He groaned, clenching his jaw.

You moaned and pulled away, making him growl lowly. You smirked and stood, grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him hard. Castiel moaned, wrapping his arms around you as he pulled you into his lap. "Clothes," You whispered. Castiel snapped his fingers and you were naked instantly. You smirked and pinned him against the bed, kissing him hard as you lowered yourself onto him.

"Y/N!" He shouted, hands falling on your hips instantly. He panted, loving how you felt around him. Before he could react, you were already riding him.

Castiel let out a shout and his back arched off the bed. You moaned, watching him react. You loved it. You loved having him under you. He loved the way you looked; a sheen layer of sweat building, your body rolling, the sun giving you an orange glow. If he didn't know any better, he would call you a Goddess. To him, you were just that.

He sat up, wrapping his arms around you quickly and bucked up into you. Your name fell from his lips like a chanting prayer. You moaned, your arms wrapping around him. As each thrust became more intense, you could feel the crackling in the air and the soft feathers pressing against your back.

"Y/N," He moaned again. You were suddenly under him, his hands on your hips. You let out a cry of pleasure, feeling him pound into you mercilessly. "My love...My beloved Y/N, I want to feel you orgasm," He groaned, angling his hips just right.

"Castiel!" You cried out, back arching off the bed.

The electricity intensified as Castiel let out a loud growl. The lights flickered until the lamp beside you exploded and you could see the shadow of his wings above you, spreading and stretching out completely as you felt him release his load into you.

After a long moment, it finally settled, leaving you breathless as you stared up at him. He watched you worriedly, noticing your weakness before smirking. "Too much?" He asked teasingly as he kissed your neck.

"No. Perfect," You panted out, wrapping your arms around him. His lips continued to flutter over your neck and shoulders, leaving you giggling and smiling widely. You'd missed your angel too much.


End file.
